Avatar: Generation of the Randombenders
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Genre |Row 1 info = Action/Adventure Fantasy Comedy-drama |Row 2 title = Format |Row 2 info = Animated series |Row 3 title = Created by |Row 3 info = CCs and Cream |Row 4 title = Voices of |Row 4 info = CCs and Cream Alternate Phineas MarioPhineas76 Tornadospeed Michael Dante DiMartino Bryan Konietzko Dee Bradley Baker |Row 5 title = Composer(s) |Row 5 info = The Track Team |Row 6 title = No. of seasons |Row 6 info = 1 (planned) |Row 7 title = No. of episodes |Row 7 info = 13 (planned) |Row 8 title = Original channel |Row 8 info = Nickelodeon }} is a Random-ness Wiki-fied spin-off/sequel of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. Overview This show is an indirect sequel to Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, set more than a century and a half later. The series follows CCs and Cream, the next incarnation of the Avatar, a teenage amateur animator. He has had a dream to become a really famous animator, thinking that anything can't stop him and that's his destiny. That all changed when he discovered that he can bend all four elements. Thinking that he now has the responsibility to protect the balance of the world, he ran faraway from his home. Fate eventually brought him back home, but the world seems different than how it was before TBA Episodes See here. Characters RIBz - Newer Team Avatar * CCs and Cream (CCs and Cream): The next Avatar in the series after Korra. He is a 14-year old adventurous teenager who was born and raised in Republic City and attends the White Lotus Academy. His dream was to be an animator and create TV series of his own, but that was to change when he learned that he was the next incarnation of the Avatar. It is interesting to note that he is already able to bend all of the four elements at the start of the series, but hasn't completely mastered them yet. * Alternate Phineas (Alternate Phineas): A Waterbender and one of CCs's best friends from the White Lotus Academy who was born and raised from the Northern Water Tribe. Even though he is not much of a programmer compared to real professional ones, he is the first person in history to come up with the idea of a "video game RPG". * MarioPhineas76 (MarioPhineas76): A Firebender and another one of CCs's best friends from the White Lotus Academy. He is into several video-game franchises, mostly franchises that have to do with a damsel-in-distress. * Tornadospeed (Tornadospeed): A close friend of CCs who also attends the White Lotus Academy. He is not a bender of any sort, but is tzeh weaponz guyyyy and likes SPAAAAAAAACE. * Tenzin-Anil (Michael Dante DiMartino): CCs and Cream's Airbending and spiritual master. He is a calm-spirited headed man and can be very serious at times, though he has a hidden sense of humor. * Captain Ji Iwa (Bryan Konietzko): CCs and Cream's private animator tutor and best friend of Tenzin-Anil. He also is publicly the captain of the Republic City police force and is thus also a Metalbender. * Taro (Dee Bradley Baker): CCs and Cream's loyal animal guide (ala Appa from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Naga from The Legend of Korra). He is a creature that was thought that it never existed which is a Turtle Eagle. * Perry the Platypus (Dee Bradley Baker): CCs and Cream's epic pet platypus (ala Momo from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Pabu from The Legend of Korra). He was added in because CCs wanted him in. :p Villains TBA Other characters TBA Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Avatar (The Last Airbender)